


Good Omens as Vines

by 2018fordfocus



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gen, Multi, Vines, thats all i got for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2018fordfocus/pseuds/2018fordfocus
Summary: I said what I said
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel giggles as he walks into Aziraphale’s room. He walks to the bed in the corner and yells,

“WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!”

The angel shoots awake and begins rubbing at his eyes as Gabriel laughs. 

What he doesn’t expect, however, is for the demon Crowley to arise from the other side of the bed, muttering curses and halfheartedly attempting to fix his hair. 

All Gabriel can do is make a loud OOOH sound and cover his mouth as he exits the room. 


	2. God and anime

Anathema:Don’t fuck with me, I have the power of god AND anime on my side!


	3. Happy birthday

“Happy birthday Crowley,” Aziraphale exclaims as he runs toward the demon, water lapping at his feet.

“I can’t swim,” Crowley replies. 


	4. Two shots of vodka

Crowley grabs the bottle and looks towards the camera.

“We will add two shots of vodka,” he states, then pours the liquid until there is nothing but two shots left in the bottle. 


End file.
